Tattoos to replicate lost hair follicles (particularly on the scalp) are not well known, but are becoming more popular. But a problem exists when available tattoo needles are used to try and replicate a hair follicle.
A typical tattoo needle may include a set of three separate pins bundled together to form the needle. The pins used in available tattoo needles have diameters that are far too large to effectively recreate the look of a hair follicle. As a result, the “follicles” created by available tattoo needles are much larger than the real thing—leaving the wearer of the tattoo with a poor replication of a non-bald head.
Smaller single pin tattoo needles are available. However, a single pin needle would not function well, if at all, since (unlike a three pin needle) it may not draw in or retain ink, or the ink may be rubbed off the needle as the needle pierces the skin. Moreover, even if a single pin needle could be made to function properly it would take an incredible amount of time to duplicate hair follicles using those needles and it is also difficult to create a pattern of spacing for the follicles.
The larger diameter of conventional tattoo needles do not create the size closest to a hair follicle and smaller needles make it difficult to create a realistic pattern of simulated hair follicles. Thus, prior art needles are unsatisfactory and the need for improvement exists.